


Blood from Ashes

by Hikarashi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avoidance techniques to the MAX, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dad of the year, He is trying his best, M/M, Pining for steve tho, Should probably sort out those feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarashi/pseuds/Hikarashi
Summary: After C.I.A agents Richard and Mary Parker are killed under the orders of the Red Skull, the Winter Soldier is deployed to tidy up ‘loose ends’, such as the small matter of their son, Peter.But something about Peter compels a part of The Asset previously buried deep under code to resurface, and he suddenly finds himself as a rouge agent in possession of a young boy too smart for his own good.  What’s a recovering assassin to do?Or: Bucky raises Peter on the run from both Hydra and the law, but still manages surprisingly domestic moments in between keeping their cover and fighting bad guys.





	Blood from Ashes

 

 

**//April 2007 - Unknown Hydra Facility//**

 

Death often comes to the Asset in manila folders, and this mission is no different.

The offending file slides across the table to him as if the contents don’t seal someone’s fate.

 

He stops it with the fingers of his metal hand.

 

The first page lies open before him as he blinks frost from his eyelashes; the cold from the cryochamber behind him still seeping across the floor and chilling the room. The Asset doesn’t feel the cold – not anymore – and neither the armed guards at the door, nor the agent across from him seem to take notice either.

Two faces stare up at him, expressionless apart from something undefinable in their eyes. He skims the accompanying text before turning the page, and the unassuming headshots are replaced by a scene of destruction in which two charred bodies lay as central figures. The wreck of a plane crash.

“Mary and Richard Parker.” The agent explains, “Double agents whose real allegiance remained with the CIA. But, as you can see, the traitors paid for their crimes.”

His words bely a smug sort of satisfaction, but his inflection suggests he is anticipating something from the weapon across from him. Commiseration? ~~Retaliation?~~ [ _Invalid response: Handlers are not to be harmed._ ]

The Asset’s focus remains on the file.

It’s fairly rudimentary – a succinct briefing of the Parkers’ infiltration of the Algerian subdivision and the bioweapon research they contributed, followed by an outline of their eventual detection and assassination. A neat and tidy retribution. A cautionary tale of betraying Hydra.

Unwarranted for the Asset to be activated over.

But the page flicks again, and he understands why the folder was given to him.

“There is still a… small matter to be taken care of, however.” The agent says, and the Asset can feel the man’s scrutinizing gaze as if he could see straight through the Asset into what little Hydra has left of his mind.

He breaks eye contact before the agent can guess that the page in front of him has created an uncomfortable static in his head. The Asset doesn’t want to be wiped again. He can’t remember when his last wipe was, but he can remember the pain. The thought of it makes is stomach roll. Not again. But most of all, he doesn’t want to lose the sense of awareness he woke with from his activation earlier.

He forces his eyes back down to the page.

A boy gazes back; young enough to still have some baby fat left in his cheeks, but old enough to have an inquisitive intelligence about him. The label underneath the picture reads in block print: _PETER BENJAMIN PARKER._ He is no more than 5 years old.

His target is a child. A child left in the wake of a violent plot that ripped his parents from him. [ _A child with potentially sensitive intel that needs to be eliminated._ ]

Attached to the adjacent page by a paperclip is a collection of photographs gathered from an array of sources. The Asset flicks through surveillance images, holiday pictures on Lake George, a first day of school.

Why? He wants to ask, and for one terrifying moment he must fight the words that threaten to surge past the tight line of his lips. ~~Why a child? What threat could he possibly pose?~~ _[Invalid response: The Asset does not question orders.]_

Thankfully, the agent across from him interrupts the static slowly building behinds his eyes by standing abruptly. The metal chair screeches against the floor. The Asset does not flinch.

“There is more,” the man walks to a second table in the corner of the room, on which sits a sleek recording device. ~~Had they always been that thin?~~ He presses the playback button.

The Asset listens. He understands. ~~He hates.~~ _[Invalid response: The Asset is a weapon. It does not feel.]_

 The Asset lets no trace of his inner turmoil escape past the passive stare he has plastered across his features.

 

_[The Asset does not question orders]_

With his metal hand, he slides the folder back.

 

_[The Asset does not question orders]_

He has a target to eliminate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first time writing fanfic, but I've had this plot stuck in my head for ages so I thought I might as well write it out and see where it goes :) I'm going to try and stick to the canon mcu timeline as best I can, but I might need to tweak a few things as I get a bit further in. I haven't decided on a publishing schedule, but I'll keep you updated, and see how I go between work and study. Please feel free to interact, and I'd love so much for you to comment with any thoughts or feedback :))
> 
> Happy reading x


End file.
